1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for operating a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus capable of operating a mobile terminal in various operation modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile terminals include, for example, smartphones controlled by on a touch, and performs multi-tasking. The mobile terminal provides various functions such as games, the Internet and call and include various content such as e-mails, moving images, pictures and contact addresses to a user. However, a use right functionality may be required for content due to reasons of billing and security.
If a screen is turned on, a mobile terminal displays a locked screen. When a predetermined password is input by the user, the mobile terminal releases the locked state to allow the user to use functions and content stored on the mobile terminal. Further, a use right of the mobile terminal may be restricted by setting a password to certain functions or content. However, to use functions or content in which the use right is restricted, the user inputs a password each time. This is very inconvenient for the user. In general, because a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or tablet PC is a private terminal, only a single user would use it. That is, the mobile terminal may be configured to be used by a single user. Accordingly, when a password is set, because the user is inconvenienced, the user does not generally use the use right function to restrict the mobile terminal.